


На Варадеро ни у кого нет пяти баксов

by Evichii



Series: Долг — дело благородное [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Лэнс хочет ходить на свидания со своей девушкой.





	На Варадеро ни у кого нет пяти баксов

Лэнс едет на автобусе. Самом дешёвом, созданном, наверное, ещё в прошлом веке: прежде белый цвет кузова определялся только по клокам краски, крылья проела ржавчина, дизельный мотор кряхтел громче, чем Ханк во время простуды. Лэнс его просто обожает, правда, но спать с ним одной комнате, когда от его кашля содрогается даже прикроватная тумбочка, просто невыносимо.  
Он скучает по Ханку.  
  
Вокруг него практически нет свободного пространства. В автобус каким-то чудом влезло человек сто, не меньше, и Лэнс не верит, что видавшая куда лучшие времена машина вообще может сдвинуться с места, однако они трогаются. Поначалу рывками; потом мотор начинает урчать громче, и, наконец, их всех перестаёт потряхивать.  
Автобус выезжает на автостраду. Лэнс смотрит в окно на водную гладь.  
  
У него полно денег. Столько, что он мог бы вызвать вертолёт до крыльца собственного дома на берегу залива, но Лэнс выбирает старый автобус.  
Он часто ездил на подобных в детстве, ещё тогда, когда ходил в школу. Лэнс никогда не испытывал дискомфорта от того, что в общей давке к нему прижимается кто-то незнакомый и искренне не понимал, что значит «личное пространство». Обнять в качестве поддержки девочку из параллели, имя которой он даже не помнил, или закинуть руку на плечо новенького парня в бейсбольной команде и потрепать его по волосам за отличный удар — это всё было для него естественно, и Кит, который ершился на каждое прикосновение, казался ему ненормальным — почти психом.  
Сейчас он и сам не лучше.  
  
Лэнс готов выбить стекло локтем и выскочить наружу.  
Людей вокруг слишком много. На него наваливаются с трёх сторон, вжимают своими полуголыми потными телами в окно, придавливая всем весом при каждом повороте. Кто-то умудряется говорить по телефону, кто-то встретил знакомого и обсуждает последние новости, кто-то ворчит и жалуется на жару. Лэнс не выдерживает.  
  
— Остановите, пожалуйста!  
  
Собственный голос кажется беспомощным, полным отчаяния. Так и есть, наверное.  
Дверь складывается вовнутрь, и Лэнс вываливается на дорогу. Борется с желанием убежать как можно дальше, боится закричать и заплакать.  
Ноги немного дрожат, но это пройдёт. В горле пересыхает — он никак не может проглотить ком, застрявший где-то под кадыком. В носу щиплет.  
  
Визит к родителям прошёл не так хорошо, как он ожидал. То есть, нет, всё отлично: мама наготовила блинчиков, братья и сёстры обнимали его, расспрашивали о спасении Вселенной и космосе, отец сказал, что гордится им. Только всё это до сих пор не казалось ему настоящим.  
Они все для него чужие.  
Он хотел домой.  
На корабль-замок. К Киту, Широ, Пидж, Ханку, Аллуре, Корану — даже Славу, квизнак бы его побрал. За восемь лет они стали ему роднее, чем его  _реальная_  семья. Лэнс ненавидел себя за это.  
  
Остаток пути он решает пройти пешком.  
  
Лэнс идёт по мокрому песку. Голые ступни лижут белые волны, плечи начинают гореть от палящего солнца, но он не обращает на это внимания. Продолжает идти вперёд, пытается ни о чём не думать. Самобичевание ему не поможет. Надо просто привыкнуть к тому, что всё закончилось. Что они вернулись на Землю. Что они больше не нужны Вселенной, что они отдали ей свой долг сполна, что пора бы вернуться к обыденной жизни.  
Будто они могут после всего, что с ними случилось.  
  
Телефон вибрирует в кармане шорт.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Лэнс? — голос Пидж звучит обеспокоенно. — Всё в порядке? Просто тебя долго нет, и… Ты решил остаться у них с ночёвкой?  
  
— Нет, я уже возвращаюсь.  
  
— Как прошло?  
  
— Лучше, чем я думал. Не стоит так обо мне волноваться.  
  
— Как о тебе не волноваться, если ты снова врёшь, — она драматично выдыхает. — Подожди, ты что, идёшь пешком?  
  
— Ну… да? Решил размять ноги.  
  
— Я могу подхватить тебя на машине. — Это больше звучит как угроза, чем как предложение. Лэнс смеётся.  
  
— Не надо. Я почти на месте.  
  
— Как знаешь. — Ему кажется, что она расстроена отказом. — Что-нибудь приготовить?  
  
— Нет. Я… — его осеняет идея. — Лучше собирайся. Пойдём на свидание и поедим где-нибудь в городе.  
  
— Свидание? — Пидж заливисто хохочет. — Что, серьёзно?  
  
— А почему нет? Ты моя девушка и я имею полное право водить тебя на свидания.  
  
— Окей, Ромео. И что же мне надевать?  
  
— Что захочешь. Сама выбери, куда идти. Я всё оплачу.  
  
— Звучит многообещающе. — Лэнс словно слышит, как она улыбается. — Жду тебя.  
  
Дисплей гаснет. Лэнс ускоряет шаг.  
Он должен идти к ней. К Пидж.  
_Домой._  
  
У них всё вышло как-то слишком быстро. Первый поцелуй плавно перетёк в первый секс, а потом в ещё один и в ещё один.  
Им было хорошо вместе. То, что начиналось как дружеская взаимовыручка двух безответно влюблённых людей, незаметно переросло во что-то потрясающе большое и светлое.   
Во что-то  _настоящее_.  
  
Лэнсу слегка жаль, что они пропустили конфетно-букетный период.  
  
Пидж открывает дверь прежде, чем он тянет за ручку.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Она улыбается и смахивает с плеча собранные в низкий хвостик сбоку волосы. Домашняя и уютная, в свободной белой футболке, оголяющей одно плечо, коротком джинсовом комбинезоне с болтающимися возле коленей лямок и чёрных гольфах.  
Пидж целует его в уголок губ, приподнимаясь на носочках, а Лэнс сгребает её в охапку, утыкаясь носом в висок. Он чувствует, как её ладони опускаются ему на спину, и от них по телу разливается тепло.  
  
— Иди уже в душ, Ромео, — она хихикает. — Пахнешь отвратительно.  
  
— Прости, — Лэнс целует её в макушку. — Дай мне пятнадцать минут.  
  
Как ни странно, он укладывается. Даже успевает переодеться; перед выходом, подумав, подхватывает чёрную кепку с паладинским значком и надевает её козырьком назад — мерч с Вольтроном уже начал терять свою популярность, но до сих пор продаётся почти в каждом магазинчике.  
Лэнс сгибает руку в локте, предлагая Пидж ухватиться. Она смеётся, однако предложение принимает.  
  
— Так куда идём? — спрашивает он, пока такси поворачивает на их улицу.  
  
— В луна-парк. Хочу покататься на аттракционах.  
  
Ему больше не весело. Пидж садится в машину, а он едва не остаётся стоять на улице.  
Куда угодно, только не туда,  _пожалуйста_.  
Лэнс не дышит почти всю дорогу и не уверен, отвечает ли на вопросы Пидж. Если та вообще их задавала.  
  
— Лэнс, — её голос выводит из оцепенения. — Я понимаю. Тебе некомфортно в толпе и мне тоже, но с этим надо справиться. Всё в порядке, пока мы вместе.  
  
Она права.  
  
Пидж сплетает свои пальцы с его. Он чувствует уже выученные наизусть полосы шрамов, сжимает руку крепче. Протяжно выдыхает.  
Дело не только в толпе.  
Однако он улыбается.  
  
— Конечно. С чего начнём?  
  
Всё действительно не так страшно, как казалось в начале. Спустя какое-то время Лэнс даже начинает смеяться и радостно вопить, на полной скорости съезжая с русских горок. Он методично обходит все тиры, и Пидж почти умоляет его промахнуться, потому что ей некуда девать игрушки. Они решают раздать их проходящим мимо детям, и, несмотря на её уговоры, Лэнс заходит в ещё один — отдаёт целых двадцать долларов, выбивая для Пидж почти в её рост зайца, которого приходится заталкивать в камеру хранения. Она говорит, что это бесполезная трата денег, и на эту сумму можно было купить трёх таких же в магазине, однако её улыбка такая счастливая, что Лэнс не жалеет ни о чём.  
Однако он всё равно вздрагивает, смотря на открытые ворота парка.  
  
— Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
  
Лэнс не хочет ещё больше грузить её своими проблемами, поэтому качает головой и улыбается, предлагая взять сладкой ваты.  
  
Перед тем, как заглянуть в кафе, они решают прокатиться на колесе обозрения. Оно гораздо больше того, на котором в детстве катался Лэнс — тот луна-парк давно закрылся, а этот появился спустя год после того, как он поступил в Гарнизон.  
Пидж забирается в небольшую кабинку и прислоняется к плечу Лэнса. Он целует её в висок и крепко прижимает к себе за талию.  
Колесо проходит половину круга, и Лэнс снова видит ворота. Сам того не желая, он сильнее стискивает пальцы — наверняка так, что у Пидж после останутся синяки.  
  
— Лэнс, что случилось? — Она мягко перехватывает его руку. Смотрит на него настороженно, изучающе. Словно Лэнс одна из тех сломанных машин, неисправность в которой ей никак не удаётся определить. — Не ври, что ничего. Я же вижу.  
  
— Это… Детская травма, пожалуй, — он пытается улыбаться, произнося это, готовясь в любой момент свести всё в шутку. — Мне тогда было лет шесть. Мы с семьёй пошли в луна-парк, и… В общем, я был не самым послушным ребёнком. Много капризничал и ныл, пока не вывел Джеймса из себя и он на меня не наорал. Я обиделся и перестал с ним разговаривать. Потом решил, что этого мало, и спрятался за каруселью. Думал, что они все бросятся меня искать, но, похоже, они были рады тишине. А потом… Потом луна-парк закрылся, и они ушли без меня. От охраны я тоже спрятался — не знаю, зачем. Было темно, холодно и так… одиноко. За мной вернулись, конечно, но…  
  
Пидж опускает глаза и берёт его руки в свои. Лэнс прислоняется лбом ко лбу.   
  
— Надо было сначала…  
  
— Всё в порядке. — Он чувствует, что говорит искренне. — Вообще мне на самом деле стало легче. Только…  
  
— Да?  
  
— Не отпускай мою руку, пока мы отсюда не выйдем. Чёрт, звучит совсем не круто.  
  
— Обещаю, — она улыбается. — И ты гораздо круче, чем думаешь.  
  
Пидж целует его, и он отвечает. Вдыхает запах её волос, успокаиваясь. Гладит костяшки пальцев.  
  
Они забирают зайца из камеры хранения, и Пидж героически тащит его в одной руке, другой крепко сжимая руку Лэнса.  
  
За столиком кафе всего два стула. Заяц занимает один целиком — им приходится придвинуть третий.  
Лэнс по-настоящему счастлив рядом с ней. Пидж наверняка даже не представляет, как много для него делает.  
  
Когда приходит время расплачиваться, он понимает, что спустил почти всю наличку на аттракционах, а карту оставил дома.  
  
— Пидж, — Лэнс откашливается и краснеет, и ему не надо продолжать.  
  
— Я оплачу. Тоже мне, нашёл проблему.  
  
— Нет. — Это дело принципа. — Просто добавь.  
  
— Как скажешь. Сколько там не хватает? — Она перегибается через стол, чтобы посмотреть. — Что, на Варадеро ни у кого нет пяти баксов? — Пидж кладёт смятую купюру. — Меньше нет. И даже не думай возвращать. Кое-кто скоро будет должен мне десять.  
  
— М?  
  
— Да так, не бери в голову.  
  
Она улыбается, допивает шоколадный коктейль, после чего подхватывает зайца и протягивает Лэнсу руку.  
  
Они ждут такси на улице — обнимаются вместе с зайцем, слишком огромным для того, чтобы свободно держать его в руке.  
Мимо проходят большие шумные компании туристов, не обращая на них никакого внимания. Лэнсу тоже нет до них дела — всё, что его волнует: Пидж.  _Его_  Пидж, которая дразняще касается его ладонями, а потом перезванивает и просит такси подобрать их на другом конце улицы.  
Лэнс идёт вместе с ней сквозь толпу, собирающуюся на вечернее представление в центре города, и впервые за долгое время не вздрагивает от случайных прикосновений незнакомцев.  
  
Когда они садятся в такси, Лэнс говорит Пидж, что им определённо стоит ходить на свидания чаще. Она соглашается, нежно целует его в губы и устраивает голову на плече, прикрыв глаза.  
  
Такси выезжает на автостраду. Лэнс смотрит в окно на водную гладь.


End file.
